Sin querer
by rex stellarum
Summary: A Diamond le cuesta reconocerlo, pero como mínimo se siente atraído por Gold. [ShamelessShipping]


¡He vuelto! ¡HE VUELTO! Hacía demasiado tiempo que no publicaba nada… es malo perder las buenas costumbres. En fin.

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon sigue sin pertenecerme, y seguirá sin pertenecerme.

 **Advertencias:** ShamelessShipping [Gold/Diamond]. Yaoi, posible Ooc (aunque siempre lo ponga) y creo que nada más.

 **Nota adicional:** Este fic es un reto amistoso con Amphy and Alex. Además es el principio de mi malévolo plan de llenar el mundo de Shameless (?) Te adoro Books uwu.

* * *

Diamond siente sus mejillas arder. Intenta calmarse, recuperar el ritmo normal de sus respiraciones, pero le resulta imposible. El corazón le late descontroladamente, con tal fuerza que parece chocar contra el cuerpo ajeno y apenas puede pensar con claridad. Además, el hecho de que sus piernas amenacen con ceder en cualquier momento no ayuda en absoluto.

Le cuesta reconocerlo, pero como mínimo se siente atraído por Gold. Quiere negarlo, nada más le gustaría, pero el contacto le está matando. Cada movimiento, como consecuencia del reducido espacio que ambos comparten, por leve que sea, supone un nuevo roce, una nueva oleada de sensaciones que lo embargan por completo e inundan todos sus sentidos.

— Quería decirte… ¡me gustas!

La voz de Pearl, enérgica pero temblorosa, llena la habitación de hotel que comparte con el propio Diamond. Su mejor amigo se ha declarado a la chica de la que supuestamente él también está enamorado y, sin embargo, toda su atención se centra en el pervertido de ojos dorados.

Puede imaginar el color rojizo del rostro de Platina, el nerviosismo del rubio, expectante por una respuesta, pero no lo hace. Está demasiado ocupado tratando de volver en sí.

— Y-Yo, quiero decir, tú también m-me gustas.

Ni el menor atisbo de celos, incluso se alegra por sus amigos. Se extraña, intenta buscar una explicación y para su completo horror la encuentra al instante.

Allí, encerrado en el armario al que ha sido arrastrado por el criador para presenciar cómo "sus adorados kouhais de Sinnoh" aceptan sus sentimientos, tocando su nariz el pecho de este, Diamond cae en la cuenta de que siente algo más que una simple atracción por Gold.

El chico se revuelve inquieto, ignorando todo cuanto acontece fuera de su improvisado escondite, su único propósito, dejar de estar cerca del de Johto. Dentro de su ataque de pánico decide que la única forma de dejar de pensar en Gold es alejarse de él, empezando en aquel preciso instante. Porque no hay nada que Diamond desee menos que enamorarse de Gold, incluso preferiría la cancelación de Taurina Omega — quizás exagere.

Está completamente seguro de que este lo nota, pues las grandes y cálidas manos se cierran en torno a sus brazos, pero él tan solo quiere salir de allí.

— Gold, deja qu- — No es capaz de terminar la frase, que apenas llegó a ser un susurro, antes de notar como una de las manos del mayor abandona su agarre para plantarse sobre su boca. Y aquello es mucho más de lo que el inocente Diamond puede soportar.

Su mirada, hasta entonces esquiva, se alza suplicante hacia los ojos del mayor, que parecen brillar con luz propia. Los orbes dorados se clavan en él y, aunque intenta evitarla, le resulta imposible.

Alcanza a oír palabras, frases inconexas del exterior, pero el sonido de su corazón queriendo abandonar su pecho lo inunda todo. No es capaz de ver la expresión de Gold, pero la mano que cubría sus labios se ha desplazado a su mejilla y pronto se percata de que su cálido aliento cada vez está más cerca de su rostro. Está aterrorizado, aguanta la respiración, quiere empujarlo, salir corriendo, pero ni brazos, ni piernas responden. Tan solo se limita a esperar inmóvil mientras la mirada dorada se acerca más y más.

Cuando sus labios por fin se unen, Diamond sabe que ha cometido su mayor error.

Los ojos azules se cierran, y antes de que el menor pueda evitarlo, la lengua de Gold se ha colado en su boca, recorre esta a su antojo y se entrelaza con la suya propia. No puede reaccionar, permanece estático mientras el mayor toma el control de su boca, sumiso ante los movimientos ansiosos, desesperados de este.

Pronto, un sabor dulce, muy dulce y adictivo, inunda el gusto de Diamond, un sabor incomparable a nada que haya probado antes. Pierde el control de sus acciones: gemidos se escapan sin control de su boca, sus manos viajan al cuello de Gold, no sabe cómo, pero hasta se pone de puntillas en un intento desesperado de profundizar el beso. Porque es incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea el deseo de más, nada es suficiente.

Intenta alzarse más y más, estar más cerca, y lo consigue por un instante, pero entonces pierde el equilibrio por completo y cae sobre el azabache. Diamond espera que este pueda retenerle, pero tan desprevenido se encuentra que no puede evitar inclinarse hacia atrás, apoyarse en las ligeramente abiertas puertas del armario y caer contra el suelo con el de Sinnoh sobre él.

Las miradas de Pearl y Platina sobre ellos, indignadas e interrogantes, de nuevo puede imaginarlas a la perfección, pero esta vez no hacerlo es imposible. No se atreve a abrir sus ojos, tan solo aprieta más sus párpados mientras comienza a prepararse mentalmente para lo que le espera. Sin embargo, ni gritos ni regaños, la risa de Gold inunda toda la habitación para sorpresa de Diamond.

Lentamente abre los ojos para encontrar su rostro sobre el pecho del mayor y recordar que se encuentra sobre su cuerpo. Hace un ademán de levantarse, avergonzado, y aunque, sin dejar de carcajearse, Gold se lo impide, repara en que la habitación solo se encuentra ocupada por ellos dos. Eso significa que el beso — todavía no cree que haya sido real — ha durado más de lo que él ha concebido.

Diamond suelta un bufido molesto a la vez que aliviado, y solo entonces desaparece la risa de Gold.

— ¿Estás bien? — La voz del mayor suena ronca, más grave que de costumbre.

El menor asiente e intenta volver a incorporarse, pero de nuevo el criador se lo impide. Sabe que debería estar avergonzado por sus actos de antes, que debería forcejear, salir de allí y fingir que nada ha ocurrido. Pero entonces vuelve a perderse en los ojos dorados, y sin saber cómo, busca sus labios.

Mas, esta vez, Diamond es plenamente consciente de sus actos.

* * *

Tenía que tener menos de 1000 palabras… y tiene 991, en un inicio pensé que esto me iba a quedar cortísimo, peeeeeroooo salió así. Creo que es la primera vez que me quedo tan justo xD

¿Revie- oh, espera, que si queréis votar tenéis que dejarme review a mí también…

 **Rex the Machine.**


End file.
